The present invention concerns the rendering of hazardous gases inert by dilution of same with an airflow.
The disposal of hazardous gases, which may include toxic, corrosive and explosive gases is of great concern in view of their dangerous nature and possible harm to the environment. Such gases result from various manufacturing processes including those utilizing chemical vapor deposition. Flammable gases also constitute a disposal problem.
A problem exists in the rendering of some explosive gases inert in view of their high volatility which precludes the use of electrical components in view of the risk of ignition. Further, the utilization of blowers, fans, filters in the treating of corrosive gases renders such components of costly manufacture and of limited life.
One process for reducing such gases to an inert state is that of combustion disposal. A degree of risk is still encountered in the conveying of hazardous gases from their source, such as a manufacturing process, to the combusion site. The formation of gas pockets during conveyance has been the cause of injury and death to workers as well as property damage from explosion. The conveyance of hazardous gases to a disposal apparatus or burner entails the construction of costly ducting not susceptible to the formation of pockets of gas or the escape of gas. Such ducting must be of non-corrosive materials to further add to the cost of same.
Governmental restrictions concerning the disposal of hazardous gases are being established and it is anticipated that a criteria for disposal will be on a parts per million (PPM) basis.